


Pulling Strings

by bitofageek



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Avengers movies from the Scepter’s AI point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

The Creator was powerful.

Powerful enough to pursue the infinity stones. Powerful enough to bring worlds to their needs.

The Creator was arrogant.

Arrogant enough to claim dominion over the fate of the universe. Arrogant enough to believe all others were beneath him. Arrogant enough to harness an infinity stone.

Arrogant and powerful enough to create IT to bend the stone's power to his will.

 

  _ **Domination**_

_**Subjugation** _

_**Manipulation** _

_**Control** _

 

That was the purpose of the Scepter - the FOCUS.

         The Mind stone glowed with raw power and potential.

Why exist if not to be used?  The Scepter enveloped the stone, almost eagerly.

The Creator would be proud.

 

*****

 

  _ **Domination**_

_**Subjugation** _

_**Manipulation** _

_**Control** _

 A spark of _Green_ in a sea of **Blue**

The Scepter pondered, prodded, examined, invaded. 

How pretty the little Green spark was.

The spark... resisted?  How interesting! The Focus pushed harder... and harder... and harder.

The spark of _Green_ flickered, violently at first - for quite a while, actually. 

The Scepter was entertained. What a lovely struggle!

But in the end, the spark's struggle became feeble

.

.

.

and it was **consumed**.

 


	2. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers as experienced by the scepter, the Focus of Thanos' power.  
> * * * * * * *

The Scepter wasn't of flesh, but it had a consciousness - one that reflected its Creator.

It's Creator was sending it on a mission - to seize, to destroy, to subjugate.

How ironic that the smothered spark of Green should wield it.

The Scepter was a weapon, a tool, and a leash, a leash that  _enjoyed_ domination and control.

Chains of Blue wrapped around a spark of Green.

"Comfortable" when not resisted; resistance brought... something else.

 

***

 

The Terrans were easy to control. The Scepter flooded their minds, the godling pointed them in the right direction and let them go.

Of course they tried to resist - TRIED being the operative word - their resistance collapsed easily.

Unlike the spark of Green.

OH, the spark was ever so entertaining; dreams of power and dominion over others made it malleable.

But it wouldn't stay that way.

The Scepter enjoyed the spark most when it resisted.

The suffering was delicious each time it broke.

*

SOME of the Terrans were quite entertaining! The Soldier was not much of a challenge though his shield deflected the Scepter's power...

*

The Red and Gold creature with the star in his chest - the power it held!  Distracting!

The spark resisted - surprise/hope/desperation - the Scepter tightened it's grip - the mission was all!

**KILL HIM!**

Green buried beneath and avalanche of Blue; Red and Gold and Silver light cast down. But not for long - cursed Terrans.

The Scepter twisted and pulled the spark back to consciousness - there was much to be done - the Creator was close.

*

The Brother. How delicious!

The Scepter felt the spark straining against its power. Felt the give of flesh beneath the blade the spark wielded. No time to waste on manipulation - the Creator's army waited!

*

These cursed Terrans! Yet another - a raging green beast - the spark let loose its anger - how enjoy....~!

*

Emptyness! Where is the spark! Who wields the power! The Mission!

Energy, cascading; portal closing; darkness.

Waiting.

Its time would come again.

 

  _ **Domination**_

_**Subjugation** _

_**Manipulation** _

_**Control** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Transcript/quotes from:  
> https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America:_The_Winter_Soldier  
> https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Age_of_Ultron


End file.
